pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawly (Adventures)
Brawly is the Dewford Town Gym Leader in the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Brawly specialises in using Fighting-type Pokémon, and is in charge of the Dewford Gym. Personality Brawly has a very casual and laid-back personality. This is shown when he misguidedly put his faith in Team Aqua, for the reason that "it would give him extra space to surf". Skills Brawly tends not to rely upon the speed and power of his Pokémon whilst in battle, in order to use the opponent's strengths against them. He refers to this technique as Jū. However, this is not the case when Brawly fights against Mack. A training regime of Brawly's is to have his Pokémon learn how to surf like he does. Brawly also learnt several fighting techniques when he was under tutelage from Bruno. Brawly also carries with him a nunchuk similar to the one which Bruno carries with him. Brawly recently learnt the opposite technique to Jū from Bruno, using Gō in his fight against Mack. Appearance Brawly is identical in appearance to his game counterpart. Plot Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Brawly appears before Ruby outside of Dewford Town, surfing alongside his Pokémon. As a huge tidal wave ripples above him due to a Wailord, Brawly evades it with relative ease. Brawly overhears Sapphire's pleas from afar, as he dismounts from his surfboard. May rushes over to Brawly, as he introduces himself to her. Brawly notices that Sapphire is carrying the Stone Badge on her satchel bag, to which he states that he is the Gym Leader of Dewford Town. She is instantly excited by his statement, as Brawly explains that he is going on a training expedition and will be back the next morning. When Sapphire returns after rigorous training in the Granite Cave, Brawly approaches her. He outlines the rules for their battle, quickly releasing his Machop from its Pokéball. However, before Machop can intercept Sapphire's Pokémon, it suddenly phases away, leaving Brawly surprised. He wonders what her Pokémon is, as his Machop gets knocked down by a flurry of hits. Sapphire's Combusken reveals itself, as Brawly commends her training. Brawly then releases his Makuhita, as Sapphire reveals her Lairon. Brawly comments that he will no longer hold back against her, as the two Pokémon charge at one another. However, Makuhita dodges Lairon's Metal Claw attack with relative ease, as Brawly states that his strategy is to utilise the enemy Pokémon's flaws. Brawly moves his Makuhita beside Lairon flawlessly, attacking with its fists. However, Brawly commends her superfluous training when Lairon refuses to go down, but states that she still has yet to learn the secret behind his techniques. When Sapphire resorts to her Combusken's Flamethrower, as Brawly wonders whether her change in tactic will help at all. Makuhita absorbs the attack with its Thick Fat ability, as Brawly proclaims victory over Sapphire. When Sapphire understands the secret of Jū, Brawly confirms that the accumulated energy acquired can be released in the form of evolution. Brawly releases his Hariyama at Sapphire's Combusken, who is still trapped in the rock face. He reiterates that he has won, as Hariyama and Combusken clash with one another. However, when Sapphire states that she has won, Hariyama topples to the ground, much to Brawly's surprise. He asks her how she managed to bring down Hariyama, to which Sapphire reveals that Combusken used Double Kick, leaving it open to another attack. Brawly comments that she is a prodigious child, and grants her the Knuckle Badge. Later, Brawly answers a summons from Flannery to head to Fortress City immediately. He then arrives alongside Roxanne and Watson to attend the Gym Leader Conference. When Flannery announces that Team Aqua was directly responsible for the attack upon Mt. Chimney, Brawly announces that he is instantly on their side, alongside Roxanne and Wallace. This causes dissension to occur between the Gym Leaders, which is broken up by Norman, who states that he will support neither of them, much to Brawly and the others' surprise. Later, when Winona brings Sapphire to their base at Tree Tower, Brawly and the other Gym Leaders approve of her decision to rally the Trainer's support. When Groudon and Team Magma set Fortree City alight in flames, Brawly and the other Gym Leaders are aghast as to the damage they are causing. When Brawly and the other Gym Leaders attempt to get closer to Maxie and Archie, they are stopped in their tracks by the Team Magma admins, The Three Fires. Brawly is then taken by Mack and his Swellow to the Lilycove Museum. Mack attacks Brawly and his Machoke with his Slugma's Flamethrower, obscuring his vision. Brawly then reacts when his Machoke falls to the fierce flames, retaliating by using a combination of Leer and Revenge on Slugma. However, it turns out to be an illusion created by the intense heat waves, as Brawly and his Machoke encounter a swarming myriad of arms, converging on them from the walls. Brawly tries to console his Machoke, explaining that they are just illusions, as Mack appears, telling him to cede defeat. He explains to Brawly that his goal is to simply prevent the Gym Leaders from stopping Groudon's advance, as Brawly states that he learnt a new technique from an old friend. Brawly summons his Hariyama, who uses Fake Out and Knock Off in conjunction, which defeats the two Slugma easily. Roxanne senses the explosion from the blast, wondering whether Brawly is alright. After the conflict ends, Brawly recuperates from his severe injuries aboard the Ba.Goon airship belonging to the Pokémon Association. Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon trainers